Dead End
by Stella Nightingal
Summary: Suite directe de Otherwise. L'histoire prend sa source dans le tome 2 de Gone, La Faim. Lena doit gérer la famine, et la Bande des Humains qui prend de l'ampleur, tandis qu'Anna doit refaire face à la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Mais le Gaïaphage, terré dans sa mine, est aussi de la partie et mène la vie dure à nos héros qui en voient de toutes les couleurs.


Anna se tenait près des champs de choux. Les vers, mangeurs d'êtres humains, y grouillaient tels des vermines à exterminer. Sam était venu ici, dans l'après-midi, pour ramasser de quoi nourrir la population de Perdido Beach. Il était revenu bredouille, avec une recrue en moins : E.Z, mort suite aux nombreuses morsures des vers, qui l'avaient dévoré vivant. Anna trouvait cela tout bonnement répugnant, et eut une grimace de dégoût en posant le regard sur quelques ossements laissés par les vers.

Sam était allé faire son rapport à Lena. Les autres préféraient se tenir éloignés du champ. Par peur, ou par dégoût, ils avaient laissé tomber l'idée de récolter quoi que ce soit dans ce périmètre mortel. Alors, Anna était toute seule. Les couleurs du crépuscule rosissaient le ciel, et elle s'assit en tailleur à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la limite de champ. En dehors, les vers ne s'aventuraient pas.

Trois mois que la Zone était apparue. Trois mois qu'Anna n'avait pas ouvert un livre. L'horreur de la réalité était bien trop présente pour que la jeune fille puisse se plonger dans des œuvres de fiction : ici, chaque seconde était utilisée pour chercher un moyen de survie. A commencer par la nourriture, qui commençait à manquer en ville.

C'était pour cela qu'Anna n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen d'exterminer ces vers, avant qu'ils ne prolifèrent vers d'autres champs et ne provoquent une famine qui tuerait à coup sûr les enfants les plus fragiles. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avait obtenu le rôle de shérif, mais celui-ci s'était étendu à d'autres missions importantes, telles que celle-ci. Tuer les vers. Elle se leva, les yeux fixés sur ces vagues invertébrés noirs qui gigotaient sans cesse, et tendit les mains.

Tant pis si les choux étaient fichus, ou congelés. Une plaque de givre s'étendit sur quelques mètres, le long du champ et l'envahissait presque lorsqu'Anna poussa un cri de douleur. La souffrance fut si fulgurante, remontant le long de sa jambe, qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol. Un des vers lui avait sauté dessus, et ses dents pointues avaient traversé le tissu de son pantalon, s'enfonçant dans sa chair avec force.

Elle le saisit à deux mains et tenta de l'arracher en gémissant de douleur, puisque cette dernière s'accentuait à chaque seconde qui passait. L'étrange animal refusait de lâcher prise, et un de ses congénères mordit le poignet d'Anna, lui faisant pousser un autre cri de souffrance. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en débarrasse, avant qu'ils ne la dévorent vivante.

Un éclat de lumière verte l'aveugla un instant, et les deux cadavres carbonisés des vers retombèrent mollement sur le sol.

Sam.

Anna poussa un long soupir de soulagement, autant pour évacuer la pression que la douleur. Ses plaies sanglantes mettraient un moment à cicatriser, d'autant qu'elle se refusait à demander de l'aide à Lana qui était bien trop occupée, mais au moins elle était sortie d'affaire. Saine et sauve.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en se levant pour s'éloigner le plus possible du champ.

- C'est rien, lui rétorqua Sam. J'ai donné un de ces vers à Astrid. Elle va l'examiner.

Et ils marquèrent une pause dans leur conversation, les yeux fixés sur la masse grouillante de vers sous les choux dont ils avaient tant besoin.

- Tu ne pourrais pas... commença Anna.

- Les brûler ? Et si ils décident de sortir du champ, finalement ? Ce serait une catastrophe. Ces bestioles, il faut les éviter au maximum. Elles n'ont mis que quelques secondes pour tuer E.Z.

Anna poussa un soupir de désespoir.

- Attendons l'avis d'Astrid. Tant qu'ils restent dans le champ, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, sauf pour la nourriture. Rentrons.

* * *

><p>- Drake a pillé la supérette. Lui et ses subordonnés on pris de la nourriture, avant de s'enfuir vers le Pensionnat, dit Lance.<p>

Lena tapotait le bureau du Maire du bout des doigts, signe qu'elle était profondément agacée. Ses jambes, croisées sous le bureau, la démangeaient : elle avait tant envie de se lever, de foncer au Pensionnat, et de faire sa fête à l'adolescent psychotique. Mais ce n'était pas un comportement responsable, alors elle s'abstint.

- Ils doivent avoir faim, comme nous tous, commenta-t-elle. Des nouvelles de Caine ?

Les habitants de Perdido Beach n'avaient pas entendu parler de lui depuis le jour où Drake avait tiré sur Lena. Et c'était suspect, bien trop calme, pour être normal. La jeune fille était presque sûre qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certaine. L'ex-maire avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

- Toujours aucune, répondit son frère. Ca te déplaît ?

- Un peu. Je préfère le savoir hors d'état de nuire que d'ignorer ce qu'il devient. C'est frustrant de se dire qu'il peut attaquer à n'importe quel moment...

Lance passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et lisses, les ramenant en arrière. Ils étaient devenus bien trop longs, et négligés, comme ceux de tous les enfants de la Zone. Lena eut un sourire en l'observant, puis se ressaisit.

- La situation est critique, déclara-t-elle. Il faut trouver de la nourriture, et vite. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les membres de Coates nous voler nos réserves ainsi, sinon nous mourrons tous de faim très bientôt.

Lance acquiesça.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas, soupira Lena. Je comptais me servir des champs pour cultiver quelques légumes, mais ces saletés de vers les ont envahi ! Je commence a croire que la Zone a une conscience, et que cette conscience s'acharne a me pourrir la vie.

- Et je pense, fit Lance, que tu as certainement raison.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du commissariat, Anna se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le confortable fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement. La petite pièce était vide ; le shérif Lancaster, autre nom de la petite blonde, avait bien quelques subordonnés, mais elle les laissait souvent vaquer à leurs activités personnelles. Elle ressentit l'envie de se blottir dans son immense fauteuil bien trop grand pour elle, et de fermer les yeux pour laisser le sommeil l'envahir, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit violemment la dissuada. Anna se redressa dans son fauteuil, retrouvant toute sa dignité, et observa la nouvelle venue.<p>

Mary Terrafino.

- Bonjour, Anna, fit cette dernière.

- Salut, Mary.

Anna soupira. Mary venait plusieurs fois par semaine, depuis un peu moins de deux mois, et toujours pour la même raison, chose qui commençait nettement à agacer le shérif qui n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son cas, ni même aucune piste qui permettrait de l'aider.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Lux, je suppose ? Demanda Mary.

- Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, tenta Anna. Mais honnêtement, ça fait presque deux mois que Lux a disparu. Tu ne penses pas que ses chances de survie sont assez minces ?

Mary se laissa retomber sur la chaise face au bureau d'Anna. Elle poussa un lent soupir empreint de tristesse.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle. Lux venait toujours travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres, les enfants étaient tellement importants dans sa vie ! Jamais il, ou elle ne les aurait abandonné de son plein gré. Je te le garantis.

- Justement. Quelqu'un s'est attaqué à Lux, je ne vois que cette possibilité, mais très honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui. Personne n'aurait eu d'intérêt à l'attaquer.

- Lux avait frappé Drake Merwin, et l'avait fait fuir de la garderie.

Anna avait déjà entendu cette histoire, et pourtant elle s'enfonça dans le tissu moelleux de son fauteuil, les doigts sur le menton, dans une position de réflexion intense.

- Je ne pense pas que Drake aurait pris le risque de revenir juste pour tuer Lux. Et pourquoi juste Lux ? Nous sommes nombreux à nous être opposés à lui, moi y compris.

- Donc, c'est une piste à exclure... marmonna Mary.

Elle baissa la tête un instant, et soupira de nouveau. Anna songea que la jeune fille semblait à bout, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et la salua lorsqu'elle se leva et sortit du commissariat. La petite blonde se leva à son tour. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, et elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un minuscule paquet de gâteaux secs. C'était difficile de trouver ce genre de denrées, aussi elle les savoura jusqu'au bout.

Et elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Ethan, depuis qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche d'Aria, n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Et Anna ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste, mais elle doutait fortement qu'ils aient survécu. A moins d'avoir trouvé une source de nourriture à laquelle les habitants de la ville n'avaient pas pensé. C'était peu probable, très peu probable, et pourtant Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle avait entendu Lena avouer à son frère que vu la situation, il ne restait qu'une semaine de nourriture pour permettre à tous les enfants de survivre.

C'était catastrophique.

C'était la Zone.

* * *

><p>Lux venait de se réveiller, mais gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Elle refusait de les ouvrir à nouveau, comme chaque jour depuis deux longs mois, pour réaliser qu'elle était encore enfermée dans cette cave humide. Le contact froid de la chaîne qui enserrait sa cheville droite eut raison d'elle et elle souleva lentement ses paupières, gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond abîmé. La pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée était sombre. Drake, en grand seigneur, lui avait installé un matelas, posé à même le sol, sur lequel elle reposait.<p>

Lux redevint garçon. Drake n'aimait pas ça. Tant pis, il profitait de son absence. Malgré les deux longs mois passés dans cet endroit sinistre, Lux n'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe de soumission à l'adolescent psychotique. Il continuait de tenter de s'enfuir dès que Drake ouvrait la porte, il continuait de tambouriner contre les murs en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, il continuait d'insulter son ravisseur et de se jeter sur lui dans l'espoir de lui administrer un coup assez puissant pour le tuer.

Toute ces tentatives de rébellion s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants et douloureux. La peau de Lux était à présent striée de cicatrices plus profondes les unes que les autres. Drake n'avait jamais hésité à frapper, de toutes ses forces s'il le fallait, pour asseoir son autorité. Et Lux, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, voyait toujours sa résistance flancher après quelques violents coups du fouet qui servait de bras à Drake. Il toucha du bout des doigts la dernière cicatrice, celle, toute nouvelle, qui lui avait été infligée lorsqu'il avait tenté de gifler son ravisseur. Lux observa le bout de ses doigts, écarlate : cela saignait encore.

Lux ne savait même pas où il se trouvait exactement. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de se retrouver dans cet endroit, c'était le couloir de son appartement, où Drake l'avait enlevé, alors qu'il rentrait de la garderie. Deux mois qu'il ne s'y était plus rendu. Lux se demanda un instant si Mary avait cru qu'il désertait : certainement pas, elle savait pertinemment que les enfants étaient indispensables à Lux. Alors pourquoi ne le recherchait-elle pas ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout près de la porte. Drake arrivait. Lux resta garçon. Il savait que cela l'énervait, et il savourait toujours sa colère avant de recevoir les coups de l'adolescent psychotique. Lux se retransformait assez rapidement en fille généralement, mais il aimait montrer à Drake qu'il n'était pas totalement sous son contrôle. Pas encore, du moins, puisque sa raison commençait à flancher.

Lux était donc garçon lorsque Drake ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier fit la grimace. Il tenait une boite de conserve à la main, chose qui attira immédiatement le regard de Lux. Drake apportait rarement de la nourriture correcte.

- Retransforme-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-il. Ou tu peux oublier ton repas.

Lux se maudissait intérieurement, mais il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La rébellion après la nourriture : son ventre criait famine, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver à l'idée de manger quelque chose qui ressemblait à un véritable plat. La jeune fille avait cru comprendre que la nourriture commençait à manquer, dans la Zone. Mais Drake lui apportait toujours juste de quoi subsister.

Il s'installa sur une chaise, face à Lux et entreprit d'ouvrir la boite de conserve. Il en jeta le couvercle sur le sol, et la tendit à l'adolescente. Les raviolis en sauce étaient glacés, mais elle les mangea tels quels, sans fourchette, juste avec les doigts. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle déposa la boite sur le sol, et s'essuya avec un morceau de tissu qui traînait près d'elle. Lux soupçonnait cet endroit d'être une buanderie.

Lux serra la boite de conserve à présent vide entre ses doigts. Habituellement, c'était le moment où elle lançait une offensive, comme tous les jours, et Drake ne la quittait pas du regard. Il attendait, patientait, pour voir ce qu'elle prévoyait à nouveau de faire pour s'enfuir. Elle s'assit en tailleur et appuya son dos et sa tête contre le mur froid, pour se remettre les idées en place. Lux avait du mal à réfléchir tant ses espoirs s'amenuisaient jour après jour. A ce rythme, elle allait devenir folle.

- Et si tu me tuais ? Proposa-t-elle.

Drake s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. A son regard, Lux pouvait deviner qu'il était intrigué. Après tout, ce type de proposition n'était pas du tout de son style. Alors, comme cette phrase sonnait beaucoup trop comme une supplication, elle y ajouta un brin de provocation :

- En fait, je préférerais crever la bouche ouverte que d'avoir à supporter ta présence une seconde de plus.

Cela ne l'énerva même pas. Il eut un sourire. Il savait, il avait réalisé qu'elle était à bout, et savourait son désespoir. Lux fit la grimace. L'idée que toute tentative de fuite était vaine s'était pleinement insinuée dans son esprit, et tentait d'éradiquer tout espoir de liberté. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la chaine qui enserrait son pied droit, refermée par un cadenas. Et, saisissant la boite de conserve, elle s'élança. Tant pis pour la liberté, frappons pour la dignité.

Elle lança la boite de toutes ses forces, le prenant par surprise. L'objet en métal atteint Drake à l'arcade, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Il poussa une exclamation de rage. Tout ça était mauvais, très mauvais, mais Lux se tint droite, face à lui. Ne jamais flancher devant l'ennemi. Il la frappa au visage, de sa main valide. Puis, à l'aide de son fouet. Lux serra les dents. Ne jamais montrer sa douleur, ne pas lui laisser une seule petite victoire.

Lorsque Drake quitta la pièce, le sang de Lux gouttait sur le sol. Coulant de sa lèvre, des nouvelles coupures provoquées par les coups de fouet partout sur son corps meurtri, de son nez, et de son front, qu'elle avait cogné contre le mur en tentant d'esquiver une offensive. Allongée sur le matelas, elle fixait le plafond. Puis la jeune fille redevint jeune garçon. Lux étendit les bras, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface métallique. Le couvercle de la boite de conserve.

Il se rassit sur le matelas, en gémissant de douleur, et saisit le petit objet. Son doigt rencontra le tranchant du côté, et la peau de son index fut entaillée. C'était coupant. Peut-être assez pour attaquer Drake... Lux déposa le couvercle près de son matelas, juste à côté de la boite. Un plan, il fallait penser à un plan pour se sortir de cet enfer. Et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, une lueur d'espoir s'insinua dans son esprit.


End file.
